


Audition (Don't Call Us)

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie's got a plan, and Adam's unimpressed, as usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition (Don't Call Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Liadt in a prompt meme. (Adam/Georgie + lowered lashes).

Georgie hung her head, her dark artificial lashes lowered. Her bottom lip may even have trembled a little.

“Miss Jones,” said Adam, unmoved. “Obviously you cannot accompany me on a such a dangerous mission. Two men have already vanished! There is no need to sulk.”

One teardrop escaped and slid down her face. Georgie followed it up with a rather more unromantic sniff.

“Miss Jones,” Adam said, taking her hand, never quite immune to the tears of a woman, even when it was only Georgie. “My _dear_ girl, I hardly see that I have said anything to distress you –”

Georgie lifted her head, giving him a wide, wicked smile. “Well, of course you haven’t! That’s the whole point. Don’t you see?”

“Miss Jones,” began Adam with more asperity, dropping her hand again. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

She caught at his arm. “Well, don’t you get it? If I could fool you, then obviously I could get that part in the theatre and be your man undercover. Your woman undercover, I mean. Great, don’t you think?”

“No! Now put all thoughts of that theatre out of your head. Shouldn’t you be at your place of work by now?” He paused, and then couldn’t resist playing the role of critic: “In any case, I believe melodrama went out in my father’s day, let alone this current era.”

“Ooh, come _on_ , Mr Adamant! You were going to give me your hanky!”

“You sniffed. A most deplorable habit.”

“I could be famous!”

“Infamous, I think you mean,” Adam said, ushering her to the door. “Or very possibly swiftly and most horribly _murdered_ , Miss Jones, so my word on the subject is final!”

Georgie stopped at the door to stick her tongue out at him. “Well, when we do find Simms – _if_ we do, since you’re being so unreasonable – I shall tell him that you almost didn’t even seem to want him back, the way you treated all my ideas.”

“Indeed?” said Adam and gave a small smile. “Well, I feel tolerably certain that Simms will enter into all my feelings on the matter. Good _night_ , Miss Jones!”


End file.
